guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Critical Strikes
So, let me get this straight, for a non-assassin primary, i.e. a R/A or W/A or anything else, the probability of landing a critical hit is 0? According to that table, that'd be the situation. Is that indeed true? --Dirigible 19:41, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :The description ("The chance for critical hits increases 1% for each attribute point...") leads one to believe that the numbers listed are bonuses over the standard critical hit chance which every class (every weapon attack, to be exact) get to roll against. See the critical hit article for more info. --Ishmaeel 06:17, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Yeah, it's an increase on top of the base chance to land a critical. No one knows for certain what that base chance is last time I looked around, but I've seen a couple of sites that say it's believed to be somewhere between a 15-20% chance. So, for an Assassin secondary you would get that base chance plus the bonus from dagger mastery (if you invest in it) but nothing from critical strikes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wormfood (talk • ) 09:49, 14 June 2006 (CDT). :I thought your chance of landing a critical strike increases with your weapon attribute. --Karlos 10:50, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Another note: Weapon Attributes also increase the critical hit chance, so an Assassin with 12 critical and 12 dagger would have an additional 24% on critical hit chance. -- Aarkshark I have a particular question, and i'm curious if anyone has tried it--but--does Critical Strikes work on Wands or Staves? It would be interesting, and perhaps funny, to see a staff or wand-wielding assassin kill foes. (assuming your had points into the attribute tied to the weapon.) I would go online and test it.. but... I can't right now... But anyway, I was thinking the best secondary to use in this way would be Ritualist for its Channeling Weapon Spells.. Mmm. :) -- Feather 22:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :You can crit with a staff. --Fyren 00:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I notice that *all* critical strikes skills, when used, return energy. This leads me to believe that *every* one of these skills will always result in a critical hit. Haakon 22:58, 25 December 2006 (CST) :They don't. There's no effect besides what's in the descriptions. --Fyren 23:34, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Upon further testing, it appears that lower-AL enemies are much easier to crit. Since I was still on Shing Jea when I made that comment... no wonder. I feel like a newb. ^_^ ::Low-AL enemies are easier to crit? Interesting, the critical hit article makes no mention of this. I'll test it. -- Gordon Ecker 02:41, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::He was on Shing Jea, which leads me to believe that he made an incorrect assumption. It's the level difference that changes critical hit percentages. --220.233.103.77 03:23, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah, I just did some testing against Isle of the Nameless and Churrhir Fields target dummies with a Candy Cane Hammer, 12 Hammer Mastery and 12 Critical Strikes. I got a critical rate of over 90% against the level 5 targets regardless of AL, while getting a criticla rate of around 30% against all the Isle of the Nameless targets. -- Gordon Ecker 03:25, 10 January 2007 (CST) Minions.... Does this skill affect minions under your control? If it does then I've got myself a A/N minion master. Lord Xmark 06:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Highly unlikely. Doubt anyone has tested this tho. Would be REALLY weird if it worked, even after seeing other errors ANet made. -- -- (s)talkpage 06:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Is there a maximum Crit%? I have 16 points in Critical Strikes and 12 in Marksmanship (meaning 16+17=33% crit chance so far; took the approximate value from the chart found here). Way of the Master grants me another 35% (since I'm using a bow; 33+35=68%), Critical Eye provides me another 16% chance, that's 68+16=84%, then Way of the Assassin gives 37% (if Enchanted, but I'm always under an Enchantment with Way of the Master and I also use Critical Agility, sometimes coupled with Sharpen Daggers) making a grand total of 84+37=121% critical strike chance. However, rarely it still happens that an attack does not crit. Tested with different kinds of monsters, so it cannot be their Balanced Stances or Stone Sheaths (if they have them at all) messing it up, nor level difference (they were lower than or exactly 20). Is there a hidden limit? Or it is a bug? Battleguard 03:27, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Crits are multiplicative not stacking.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 04:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::0.o How does that work? Someone please explain. -- Tensaryu 00:37, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'll try. With no chance to critical, you have a 100% chance to not crit, right? Well, you add some modifier to the crit, say 5%, which multiplies the percent chance to not crit (95%) by the current non-crit chance (100%), which will come out to 95% to not crit. Then, if you add another modifier, say 10%, you multiply the current chance to not crit (95%) by the new mod's chance to not crit (90%), which makes 85.5% chance to not crit (14.5% to crit), which is smaller than the added together number (15%). If you keep adding modifiers, they'll just keep multiplying onto the current chance to not crit, and will diminish the returns. That make any sense? --Gimmethegepgun 00:44, 15 January 2008 (UTC) How do you use Way of the Master and Way of the Assassin together? Aren't they mutually exclusive skills? :Are they? One is a elite stance, one is an enchantment spell. I see no note about any mutual exclusion. Seems like they should work together. Nwash 13:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::They are now. When the post was made, WotA wasn't daggers-only. Now it is.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, yeah. Missed that. Thanks. Nwash 13:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC)